The Black Jay and The White Raccoon
by NiteOwl18
Summary: After accidentally burning down a vice den and being held as mysterious heroes, Mordecai and Rigby both became masked vigilantes and are going up against every crime in the city; tough gangsters, underworld vice dens, and a very power hungry crime lord who will stop at nothing to kill the duo. Animated blood, animated violence, mild coarse language and themes.
1. Who Will Save Us?

**Greetings all, Regular Show fans, for those of you who don't know me, and by which, I mean, all of you. I'am NiteOwl18. I am also an author like all of you all. This here is my first Regular Show Fan-Fiction. The very first one I started was in The Amazing World of Gumball. Right now, I have written five stories of it, and one is still continuing. I wanted to get started on this right after my sixth story, but when I first thought of it, I already got several ideas of it. Also, I was tired of writing more The Amazing World of Gumball. Not that I don't love writing it, I do. It's just that I have written five stories of it and I wanted to take my stories to another world, like the Regular Show Fan Fiction. Here is my new story for all you Regular Show Fans. I have seen several stories of it, and they were amazing. However, I was surprise of the commends given by the readers. I don't like the thought of someone posting nasty commends of someone else's story. So here it is; read it and tell me what you think of it. This my Christmas gift to you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>The Blue Jay and The White Raccoon.<span>

**Chapter 1: Who Will Save Us?**

"Good morning; our top new today is the mysterious bizarre twist that is happening to this city. Let us take you with our new member of the Channel Five News Team, Margaret Smith."

Right on cue, Margaret Smith, the twenty year old red robin, stood in front of her cameraman with a clean light blue suit with a red tie. With the microphone in her hand, Margaret spoke "Thank you, Mike. What has happen to this city? This once great shining majestic symbol is now the target of a criminal organization. From the months pass, there's been high risk of criminal activity all around. A dozen of them has been fallen hard from this organization. Murder. Drug endorsement. Financial fraud. Corruption. And the list goes on. Police have been keeping an eye out for the criminals; however, things hasn't turn up for everyone. No eyewitnesses had claim to see the gangsters who are working for this so-called organization, but there has been some rumor of high-power crime families that are running the criminal empire. Families such as the Fratellis, the O'Reillys, the Valestras, and the DeSotos. Each family members has been given statements that their own families have never been running a criminal empire. However, some sources say that a man named Shin is the one responsible for this city's changes. The police denied any questions of this Shin character. Right now, people have their own lives to worry about. So far, people have been threatened by their lives or gunned down on the streets by the same criminals working for this Shin person. According to estimates made by the victim's family members or friends, the victims have been going to ice dens that are hidden somewhere below the city. Again, no word yet from the police of where these dens are, or what they're going to do with it. But whatever these dens are, or whoever is this Shin person is, one thing is certain. No one is safe. Right now, the police are the only solution of handling the gangsters and the mysterious Shin. And from this reporter, they haven't been doing a good job; they're at their office, in their big man chairs, slipping on their coffee and eating jelly donuts. And if that's not enough, they been having complains from everyone calling out for real heroes. Where are our so-called heroes? Where are they hiding from? At an abandoned tower serving as a lair? At their secret basement? Or at their very own homes, waiting for this city to cry out more? I have this only to say: Who will save us? This is Margaret Smith, Channel Five News. Back to you, Mike."

The cameraman said with his hand up "...And cut! Perfect. That's a wrap."

Margaret put down her microphone and let out a breath. Her cameramen, Sam, had a large camera that is resting on his right shoulder.

Margaret said "Thank goodness! I thought I was going to lose it there for a moment."

Sam denied "Oh, that's what you always say after doing a live news, and every time, you do great. But I wouldn't be too revife. The chief is going to complain this once he sees with the news you have given him."

Both of them headed to the white van that belong to the news station; it had the the Channel Five News logo on the sides of the van. Sam went in first, while Margaret had her hand on the door handle as she said "Hey, I just give out a great story. How mad can he be?"

* * *

><p>At the Channel Five News station, a loud obnoxious voice scream at the top of the building, but not louder than Benson's.<p>

"MISS SMITH, GIVE IN HERE!"

Margaret and Sam rushed down to the boss's office, and before Margaret entered the office, she said to her cameraman "Time me."

Sam got his digital sport watch close to him and press a button before saying "I'm already on it."

Margaret enter the door, and right now, she was begin face by not one, but two faces. One was her boss, R.J. Madison, and the other was police chief Edward Henson. Robert James Madison, or R.J. for short, is a slim caucasian, in his late forties, has short hair with grey hairs on each side, blue eyes, a short black mustache, and is dress with the finest dress that any news boss have: a white flannel shirt and a black pant with suspenders on top of his shirt. The other one was the police chief, Edward Henson, who was an overweight caucasian in his late thirties, but Margaret always suspect that he was pushing forty due to his appearances. He has bald, except for his side hairs, which seems to be missing a few hairs, dark blue eyes, and dress in a black police chief uniform. Margaret saw from what she was seeing; her boss cool as a cucumber and the police chief mad as a mad dog.

Margaret, without fear within her, sit down on her seat and asked "What seem to be the problem, Mr. Madison?"

R.J. politely answered "Miss Smith, it was about your news."

"Oh, you saw it?" Interrupted Margaret. "How was it?"

"Well, to be honest, it was very good, Margaret. You did an excellent job."

Chief Henson barked at the young robin "Excellent job my ass! What gives you the right to publicly call us out like that?!"

R.J. wince at his loud barking shots as he held his hand up to him. "I'll handle this, chief." He turned to Margaret with a small smile. "Margaret, here at the news station, we give the public of what is happening on the news, _only _the news. News like what is happening to the city, an special event is coming or someone just given birth in public. Now, I'm not saying that your news wasn't great; it was great, by the way. The only thing about it was that-"

"You calls us lazy! How dare you?!" Barked again the chief.

Margaret spoke in her defense "I didn't call you lazy."

R.J. agreed as he turn to the chief "She's right; she didn't call you lazy. In her news, she said, and I quote, 'they're at their office, in their big man chairs, slipping on their coffee and eating jelly donuts.' That's what she said on the news."

"I don't care what she say!" Shouted more Chief Henson. "She said that we aren't doing a great job. I have you know that my boys are doing a fine job protecting the city."

Margaret sarcastically replied "Yeah, and you're doing a fine job eating jelly donuts and wasting your lives."

"You watch your mouth, Miss Smith. You have no idea who you talkin to. I'm the police chief."

"If you're really a police chief, then why not send your 'boys' of gathering more information of this criminal empire or tracking down this Shin person?"

Chief Henson pointed a finger onto Margaret and wanted "Don't tell me how to do my job, Miss Smith. We're police officers, and you're a news anchor. We stop crimes, you give out the news about us. We're men, and you're just a women. Now I can list any more than I want, but I'm warning you, Miss Smith, that you do not reveal any more information about our work. How the heck did you get this anyway?"

Margaret revealed "I have my sources."

"Who?" Asked the chief. "Your hippie friends? What are you expecting to accomplish here?"

"I'm only here to get to know the truth for the people out there. They are expecting someone who has even a sudden sight of bravery within them to rise up and do something for the community."

The chief smiled sarcastically "Well, that's nice, except you're forgetting one little tiny detail of your goal. There's no such thing as heroes, Miss Smith. Right now, we're the only guys that can handle this situation. Now, why don't you run back to your work and report something nice to the community, like us hunting down the organization."

Margaret said "I like to see you try."

With that being said, she rise up from his chair and headed toward the door. Before she leave, she faces the chief one last time and said with a smirk "Oh, by the way, chief, I could have notice that your breath had reak of jelly donuts lately. There's this little thing we have in the community, and it's called mouthwash."

Margaret open the door and leave the office. The chief put his hand close to his mouth and blow a breath before smelling it. He concluded that his breath was, in fact, react with jelly donuts. R.J. looked at him with his an eyebrow raise, but the chief look away from him.

Sam concluded on his timer from his watch as Margaret pass him "2:00. A new record. Was that the chief in there?"

Margaret said without looking at him as she continue to walk "Who do you think?"

Sam follows her as he pick up the pace and said "Boy, he sure was peak when he saw you say that stuff about him and the entire police department. Looks like you made some enemies."

Margaret scoffed "If that fat ass of a police chief thinks he can lie to the public and gets away with it, he has another thing coming."

"You really to stop there; you know that the chief is going to put you to jail if you do this stunt again."

"I'm just giving these people the truth; that's the reason why I got into journalism in the first place. To give these people the truth."

Sam continued "Yeah, but don't you think the truth can't always be reveal to the public? I mean, that stuff you said about this city needing true heroes? I don't think that's the truth."

"Come on, Sam. There's bound to be someone out there, other than Chief Hanson and his boys, that'll fight outside the system and do what the police should have done."

"Margaret," Stopped Sam. "Who in the right mind will do something like this?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the city in an unknowable area, a mix-tape was inserted into the radio cassette and the music started to play "My Sharona" by The Knack. A pair of blue hands and brown hands started to slap on the counter dash in rhythm to the song. A few minutes of tapping the dash, the radio sang the first verse of the song.<p>

_Oh, my little pretty one, pretty one._

_When are you going give me some-_

A pair of duo sang the next one as the radio did it at the same time "Time Sharona!"

_When you made my motor run, my motor run_

_Gun it, coming off-_

"The Line Sharona!"

While they were both singing to the song, the car that they were on was in a worse condition. The cushion seats were ripped and several of the fibers were on the floor. The floor was cover with garbage; things like discarded empty sodas, half eaten hamburgers that are now cover with mold and mushrooms, ten year old stale french fries, and many foul things that can be explained by medical science.

But that didn't bother Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai was behind the wheel and his best friend Rigby was next to him. The twenty two year old blue jay was waving his hands while exclaiming "Yo, what up, ladies?"

Rigby said as he look at the window at a cool manner "Any of you find ladies want to take a ride of our hot machine?"

"Goin cruisin?"

"Maybe give us your phone numbers?"

"Or perhaps you're being hypnotic by our awesome car?"

"So how about we give you beautiful ladies a ride and maybe we can talk about those numbers?"

"MORDECAI! RIGBY!"

Both of the duos had their day dreaming immediately stop when they heard the sound of their boss. Mordecai quickly took off his tape from the cassette before grabbing the walkie talkie that was right next to him; he then press on the button and spoken at it.

"Yes, Benson?" Asked Mordecai.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE BACK HERE TEN MINUTES AGO FROM YOUR BREAK!"

Mordecai stuttered "Uh, yeah, yeah, me and Rigby are on the way."

"Well, you better." Stated Benson in a calm voice. "Otherwise YOU'RE FIRE!" Benson's voice had risen back to yelling mode.

Mordecai said to his friend "Dude, we need to get back to the park."

Rigby whined "Oh, come on, dude. Can't we stay here in our car for one minute?"

"No, dude, Benson is already in stage three of his five stages of epic meltdown. We have to go."

Rigby let out a deep sighed before saying "I'll catch you ladies later."

Both of the friends got out of the car and went back to their golf cart. The car that they were riding on was a discarded 1965 Imperial Crown Sedan. Like the inside, it was worse from the inside. The front were filled with bumps and cracks, the headlights were out as one of them is broken, one of the wheels is missing, there were several scratches on the sides, and the only thing that was missing was the front window. It didn't matter to both Mordecai and Rigby; they pass the destruction and scratches and the smell in the car, and all they saw was an awesome car.

Also, the duo were in a garbage dump that was about thirty miles from the park.

Mordecai had started on the golf cart, and took out a sunglasses before putting it on. He look at his best friend "Ready?"

Rigby respond by putting his own pair of sunglasses. "Shreddy."

Mordecai then puts in his mix-tape and the song resume back to "My Sharona." before the golf had driven out of the garbage dump and headed to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you all think of it? I know it's not much but, it will make sense once I posted the other chapters. I got the idea of it after watching The Green Hornet. The movie was okay, by the way. Stay tune for more chapters of it as I will post the second chapter at midnight tonight. I made not post all the chapters as I currently working on Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja. If you want to know about me, go to my profile or look at my stories and post commends of it. Merry Christmas! Remember to post nicely.<strong>


	2. Slacking Off

**Here is chapter two everyone. Sorry it's a bit short, but I hope my Christmas gift will mean something to you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Slacking Off.<strong>

At the park, the employers were sitting at the steps of the house as they waited for two more employers. Benson held a clipboard and was checking his wrist watch every minute as he tapped his feet. He growled under his breath.

_Where are those idiots? _Thought Benson.

Benson couldn't wait any longer for the two to arrived so he said ""Since they're not coming, I guess we should start assigning your daily work." He cleared his throat and check his clipboard before saying "We have a lot of work to do, so let's get out with this. First, Skips, you will-"

Before he could finish, the rest of the employers all heard of a familiar vehicle coming here, and the song of "My Sharona." It was coming here further and further until the golf cart came in a drift before stopping. The song was stopped as soon the tape was taken off from the radio.

Rigby said "What up, ya? Sorry we're late."

Benson said with a motionless tone "Ah, Mordecai and Rigby, so glad you could join us. We were about to start handing assignments without you both. Please take a seat."

Without understanding the cold sarcastic comment giving by their boss, the duo went to their seats right between Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost.

Benson continued "Alright, let's continue on of giving out the work. Skips, you'll be in charge of-"

"Ah, sick! What is that smell?!"

"What is it, Muscle Man?" Groaned Benson.

Muscle Man complained "Something stinks in here!"

"Oh, come now, Muscle Man. I know its a lot of work, but everyone will have to do their part."

"It's not that; something really stinks in here!"

Pops said as he too had sniff it "I agree."

Muscle Man revealed as he point Mordecai and Rigby "It's probably these two losers right here."

Mordecai shouted back "Hey, lay off, man!"

Rigby yelled as well "You don't know that! It's probably you since you always smell like a sack of barf sack!"

Muscle Man argued "_You _smell like a barf sack!"

Benson shouted "Enough!" He took a step forward and before he could take one more steps, he smell the foul the employees were complaining. "Ahhh! God, what is that?!"

Muscle Man was still pointing at the duo and repeating "Its these two here! They were probably at the garbage dump, playing with that rusted old car and daydreaming on it."

Both of the duo scoffed in denial before Rigby added "Yeah right! You don't know what we been doing!"

"Oh, please!" Continued Muscle Man. "Every time Benson give you two a break, you both go to the garbage dumb and play in that Sedan."

High-Five Ghost nodded "Yeah, it's true. And they come back here smelling like the dump."

The rest of the employers agree and mutter at the same time. Mordecai stands up and said "For you all information, this was a classic 1965 Imperial Crown Sedan, the very same Sedan that was used in the Carter & Briggs comic books and the show, right before they replace it with a police car."

Rigby pointed at everyone as he shouted "Yeah! You have no right to judge us!"

Benson yelled "Enough already! We way behind schedule." He check on his clipboard for the third time. "Skips, you'll work on mowing the front and the back lawns. Pops, you'll work on planting flowers in the east side of the park and make sure you add water on them. Only a bit, not to much though. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, you two will manage to restock the entire food supply at the food stand."

Both Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost high five each other and uttering "Yeah!"

Benson lastly said "Mordecai and Rigby, you two will be picking up litter that is all around the entire park."

Mordecai whined "Ah, what?!"

Rigby complained "But we did those yesterday!"

Benson said while looking at the clipboard "Well, looks like they're back again. It was like that last night."

Mordecai did a face palm before saying "It was those dang teens again, wasn't it? Benson, you really need to upgrade securities."

"I'am sorry, but we don't have enough money for that. We'll just have to pick up their trash, and by 'we' and I mean, you too."

"Benson, you can't be serious!"

"Yeah, I do, Mordecai. Now, pick up those litters at the park."

Rigby said "But Benson-"

"DO IT OR YOU'RE FIRED!" shouted angrily Benson, sending the duo quick as a flash into the golf cart and drive away.

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby each held a long litter pickup tool and wearing an orange bag as they poke on a litter before dumping it inside the bag. There were a lot of litters all around the park, a whole landfill of it. The two of them have been picking up trash for thirty minutes, but it feels like its been hours for them. They were sweating from their heads, and we're smelly more than they were before when the employers were complaining of them being too long at the garbage dump. It was horrible for them as it was a bright sunny afternoon without any clouds in the skies. The worst part was that there weren't a single wind for them. Their orange bags were almost half way fill up, but they're going to need more bags to empty the trash from the land.<p>

Rigby whine as he throws his tool at the ground "This suck!"

Mordecai said as he was picking up the litter "I know, but come on, dude."

"No, I had it, man! How come we always get stuck of doing litter duties? I swear, every time we pick up litter and dump it in the trashcan, some punk has to go and kick it all over the park! I'am sick of it!"

Mordecai said "Rigby, let's just do our job before Benson finds out that trash is still there."

Rigby moaned loudly as he slowly pick up his tool and stab a empty can of soda before putting it inside his bag. He continues to stab a piece of litter and putting it in the bag and continues doing it. After getting one-third of trash inside the orange bag, Rigby's mind suddenly tick him off.

"Mordecai." Said Rigby.

Mordecai answered while not looking at his friend and picking up a trash "What Rigby?"

"What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday."

"Wednesday the 15th, right?"

"Yeah."

"Dude…" Said Rigby.

Mordecai turns around and saw his friend smiling. Mordecai asked "What's with up that smile?"

"You don't remember?" Said Rigby. "Today's the 15th, man."

Mordecai didn't understand what his friend was saying and Rigby was now waving his arms around like he was casting a spell on him to make him remember. After a few seconds, it finally got to him.

He said with wide eyed "Wait, you mean…"

Rigby nodded positively before exclaiming "Free Comic Book!"

Mordecai shouted "Free Comic Book!"

Rigby went to the golf cart and ordered to his buddy "Come on, man! Let's go!"

Mordecai was about to leave, but then his eyes first saw the still trash on the lawn. He said "We have to do our job first."

Rigby said "Come on, dude! Free Comic Boooook!"

"Yeah, but Benson-"

"Dude, they have the latest issue of Carter & Briggs. We have to get one before they ran out! Let's go!"

Mordecai scratch his chin below. "Well…, it is the latest issue of Carter & Briggs, but the lawn-"

"It'll be very quick! I promise!"

Mordecai think of it over before answering with a smile "Alright, let's go."

Rigby exclaimed "Ye-ah! Free Comic Book Day!"

Mordecai chuckled as he went to the gold cart "Free Comic Book Day!"

As the engine turns on, the golf cart spins around while the duo yelled "Whooooooooa!" before leaving the park and leaving the trash still filled with litters.

* * *

><p>The duo had arrive at the comic book store moments after leaving the park. Both of them went in the store and came out with a comic book in each hand. They were both chuckling as they held up the comic book. The cover of it had the infamous duo Carter &amp; Briggs riding on their police car and the background of it was the explosion from behind their car.<p>

Rigby said in awed "Dude, I can't wait to read this."

Mordecai agreed in awed "Me too." He snapped out of his daze. "Alright, we got our comic book, now let's get back to work."

Rigby then said "You're right….right after this one little thing."

Mordecai augured "No, dude."

"You didn't say what it was."

"I don't care." Mordecai said. "We have to go back to the park before Benson will find out the trash isn't still pick up."

"We'll pick the trash after we get some donuts." Said Rigby.

"But we just had snacks a while ago!"

"Yeah, but now I'm in a mood for some donuts! We can't go back to work without some donuts within us."

Mordecai annoyingly said "No, dude, we need to go back to the park and do our work!"

Rigby mockingly repeated "_No, dude, we need to go back to the park and do our work._ Listen to you, man. You sound just like Benson."

Mordecai ignored his friend's mocking respond as he went to the golf cart. "Come on, dude."

Rigby said "No, you know what? Why are we the only ones get stuck of picking the trash up? That's all we ever do."

"What are you talking about? We don't do pick up the trash all the times."

"Yeah, but this job is way worse worse than all the other work Benson give us!"

"I don't care! If we don't go back, Benson will fire us."

Rigby said "That's what Benson always say, and we never get fire! Come on, dude! I'm starving!"

"No!"

"God, you're such a Benson!"

"Rigby!"

"Benson! You're just like Benson!"

"Alright, alright!" Shouted Mordecai. "Let's just get those stupid donuts." He started up the engine.

Rigby gloated "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!"

* * *

><p>After what it seems like an hour, Mordecai and Rigby drives back to the park with a donut at one hand.<p>

Rigby said as his mouth was filled with a chocolate donut "See? Told you we needed some snacks to get some fuel."

Mordecai agreed "Yeah, you're right."

The golf cart kept driving until they saw the lawn they were chose to pick up the trash. But something wasn't right. The trash, all of it, was gone. Every last bit of it nowhere to be found.

Mordecai asked "Rigby, where's the trash?"

Rigby answered while not looking at Mordecai but at his donut "What do you mean 'Where's the trash?' It's right there."

Mordecai grab his friend's head and made him look at the lawn. Rigby's eyes widen before uttering "Hey, where's the trash?"

"I don't know, Rigby; it wasn't like that when we left the park."

Rigby held both of his hands up and said "Now hang on, I'm sure there's explanation for this. Maybe some guys came over and pick it up or a huge wind had blow them all over."

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY!"

Both of the duo became startled by a loud obnoxious shout. They saw their boss cover in trash, the same trash that they were picking up before leaving the park. And it wasn't just them. The rest of the employees were cover with trash as well. By the look and appearance of Benson, he was glowing red all over his body.

Rigby said "Guess I was right about that wind coming over, right Mordecai?"

Mordecai responded it by hitting his friend on top of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like my story and my gift so far everyone? My next chapters will be coming out on New Years Eve and New Years Day. See you all in a week and have a Merry Christmas from me, NiteOwl18!<strong>


	3. Consequences

**What, up, everybody?! This is NiteOwl18 here with another chapter for Regular Show, and telling you all Merry Christmas! Here it is; my third present to you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Consequences.<strong>

Benson kept shouting at Mordecai and Rigby "UNBELIEVABLE! YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSE TO PICK UP ALL THESE TRASH UP! WHERE WERE YOU BOTH?!"

Rigby said "We were-"

"LET ME GUESS; YOU WERE AT THE DUMP AGAIN, PLAYING WITH THAT CRAPPY CAR?!"

"Of course not!" Argued Rigby. "We were just taking a small break?"

"FOR THIRTY MINUTES!" Benson was shouting more and more as some of the trash was coming off from him. He looked at Mordecai, who then shouted at him "AND YOU! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND ACT ALL INNOCENT! YOU JUST AS GUILTY AS HE IS!"

Mordecai said "Benson, I can explain! Rigby wanted to go to the donut store to get some donuts!" He pointed at his best friend.

"IS THAT ALL?!"

Mordecai then scratched his chin and awkwardly revealed "Well….no, it was Free Comic Book Day... and-"

Benson signed furiously "Let me get this straight; you two morons went to the comic book store and spend this park money's of this pathetic and shameless stories that is a waste of a time, and speaking of a waste of a time, you two went to get some donuts?"

Both of the duo quickly nodded.

"Well, then, I got news for you." Begin Benson.

Rigby whimpered "Oh, man, here it comes." He and his friend both closes their eyes, waiting for their punishment by their boss.

"I'am...not firing you."

Both of their eyes open up in surprise and Rigby said "You're not?"

"No." Stated Benson, in a cool manner. Then he went back reverting to his furious stage and yelling "SUSPENSION OF A WEEK'S PAY FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

Both of the duo gasped in shock "What?!"

Mordecai shouted "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can! I'm your boss!" Shouted more Benson.

Rigby argued "But you're just a manager!"

"Just for that, you two will be spending the next month cleaning the park's statue!"

Mordecai shouted "But that statue is always fill with bird poop!"

Rigby also added "Plus it's always Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost's job!"

"Not anymore!" Yelled Benson.

Both Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost high five by the answer given by Benson and handed him their buckets and sponges. Benson then throws them at the ground near Mordecai and Rigby. The water spray at them a bit.

"Better get started, or you two will be the only ones without a paycheck." Stated Benson.

Both of the duo each grab the materials and went back to the golf cart, but Benson's voice stopped them "Uh-uh. No, you don't. You two are not riding at the golf cart. In fact, both of you are also suspended for driving it for a mouth."

The duo both shouted in unison "What?!"

Rigby asked "But how are we suppose to get the statue?"

"Try walking, perhaps?" Said Benson.

"But what about going to places for our breaks? Like the coffee shop?"

"Here's this little thing that people always go when they wanted to go places. It's called a bus."

Rigby said "Benson, don't try of making us look stupid. We know what a bus is."

Benson angrily stated "Just get to work, you two. I got to get this junk off of me."

The rest of the employers muttered and agree with Benson at the same time as they walk away, leaving Mordecai and Rigby.

* * *

><p>At the center of the park stood the founder of the park, Curtis Montgomery. The old ninety something year old man stood proudly at the center as it was facing the sun at the horizon. That, and it was cover with dozens and dozens of bird poop. A wet sponge have wipe away some of the bird poop from the suit of the statue. Mordecai and Rigby each held a wet sponge as they were wiping off all the poop.<p>

Rigby had taken a quick smell of it before uttering "Oh, man. Dude, it stills smells like poop!"

Mordecai then responded by punching his friend across the chin, resulting him falling down on the ground.

Rigby rubbed his chin while saying "Ow! What'cha do that for?!"

Mordecai shouted "Just shut up, alright?!"

"Dude, are you still mad at that?! I said I was sorry!"

Mordecai has been very upset at Rigby for getting in trouble, mostly him. From the walk they had to travel, Mordecai had ignored his friend's pleading for forgiveness. His anger was kept inside of him until they reach the statue. Ever since they were suspended of not driving the golf cart, they now have to travel by walking under the hot sun. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes they have been walking. By the time they had arrive, they were already sweating.

Mordecai yelled back "Sorry isn't going to cut it, Rigby! Because of your laziness, you have us gets a week pay's of suspension, a month cleaning this crappy statue, and on top of it all, you made us lose driving the golf cart!"

Rigby shouted "Well, then, why didn't you stop me?!"

"I did stop you! But you were all' no dude, we need to get some donuts before going back to work. You're acting just like Benson."

"Okay, one: I do not sound like that. And two: you're exaggerating!"

"See that right there, man?" Said Mordecai. "This is why we always get in trouble because of you!"

"Me?" Rigby had put his both of his hands onto himself. "If I not mistaken Mordecai, this is also your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?!"

"You were join in on the fun after I ask you to come along with me to the comic book store and the donut store."

"Okay, here's a bit of problem with that, I only come along with you since it was Free Comic Book Day. I _wanted _to go back to the park, but you starts complaining that you needed some donuts before going back to the park."

"It's not my fault I wanted a little bit of snacks. I was just hungry."

"Oh, please, you want to know what I think? I think that you don't want to go back to the park because you're lazy."

"Hey, I resend that!" Rigby became offended.

"It's true, man! You always try to block yourself from work by going all these random places you want to go."

"Ahhh! God, you sound just like my mother!"

Mordecai said with his eyebrows lowered "Whatever, let's just finish cleaning this lame statue."

Both of the duo return back cleaning the statue through the whole day. Thier sponges had wipe the poop from the surface of the statue. Each time when their sponges are left without water or smells like poop, they had to use the one bucket to filled it up before going back to cleaning up the statue. Mordecai was cleaning up the front side of the statute, and Rigby was cleaning up the back side of the statue as well. The duo haven't said anything since their recent argument. Not one of them had uttered a word or even a sound. They just clean and refill over and over again. The poop has been clean off, from on top of his head to the bottom of the base.

Mordecai has put his sponge onto the almost empty bucket and look at the clean front of the statue. Not a speck of poop was left from it, even the smell was gone as well. However, he could still smell it.

Wondering if Rigby had finish the back, Mordecai called out "Hey, Rigby, you done with the back?"

He waited for a response from his friend, but nothing was heard.

"Rigby?" He called again.

"Hey, you there? I'm not apologizing, you know."

Mordecai was still angry with Rigby for the trouble that he had cause. This was the reason why he didn't chose to speak with him, even Rigby was asking for him to apologize. He had waited for what it seems to be a minute.

Mordecai sighed "Look Rigby, I-I didn't mean to upset you. I know I said that we don't talk while cleaning up, but you could at least try talking to me. Maybe uttering a sentence."

Worried that he was still being injured, or may have hurt his feelings, Mordecai went to the backside of the statue while saying "Rigby, I-"

He stop at the first sentence when he saw something that tick him off. Rigby was sleeping right next to the base of the statue. And what's worse was that the backside was still cover with poop. No wonder Mordecai was still smelling the poop. Rigby had only clean the base of it as he could see that the base was clean, but not the actual statute itself. He still has the sponge in his hand as he was snoring. At the top of Mordecai's forehead, a small vein had appear.

Outside of the park, people stopped what they were doing and heard the shouts from the park. "HEY! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"

And came the sound of a punch on top of the head.

The backside of the statue was finally clean thanks to Rigby. Actually, thanks to Mordecai since he give his friend a wake-up call. A good old fashioned 'punch at the top of the head' wake-up call.

Rigby still had that bump on his head from that massive punch given by Mordecai. Mordecai smirk with his arm cross. Finally, the statue was done, all of the poop was off. And it only took almost the day to clean it up.

Rigby said as he held his hand on hip bump "Man, I never thought there could be so much poop."

Mordecai agreed "Yeah, but we got it done."

They both stare at it for a moment, and Rigby asked "Am I forgiven?"

Mordecai answered "Yes."

"You want to take a shower to get the smell of crap out of us?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Both of the duo then traveled back to the park, and, without a golf cart to drive them quicker, they had to walk on this afternoon day.

* * *

><p>After a relaxing hot shower, the duo weren't smell like yesterday's garbage or today's pooping. Rigby was the first one to take a shower and was waited for his friend to come out of the bathroom as he was reading a comic book on his trampoline.<p>

Mordecai came to the room and Rigby peak out of his book before saying "Well, you're finally out. What do you want to do?"

Mordecai answered "I don't know; it's barely nighttime. And I'm starving."

"Wanna head out to the coffee shop while we read out Carter & Briggs comic book?"

Mordecai think of it over before answering "Yes. Yes, I do."

Rigby jump off from his trampoline and walk right out the door. "Great. Time to head out with our golf cart-" He then stopped at mid-way of the sentence when he mention 'golf cart.' "Oh, right."

Mordecai sighed "Guess, we should take the bus."

Rigby announced "I'll look for some money under my bed."

"Same here."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Sorry it was short, but they'll be more chapters this New Years Eve and New Years Day. That's right, chapter three will be coming out on next Wednesday and chapter four next Thursday. You'll be surprise of what you all going to read. See ya in a week, and be sure to read Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja and check out my other stories in my profile. NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


	4. A 'Money' Opportunity

**What up, Regular Show fans? It's me, NiteOwl18 with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Sorry, I haven't posted for a week. I was waiting for a relationship status for Mordecai of which person he should be with; Margaret or C.J. After watching the new episode last night, I have got my status for him, and here I am, with an all new chapter. Here it is.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: A 'Money' Opportunity.<strong>

In the afternoon, a bus had parked right outside of the Coffee Shop, letting out two people off before driving off.

Rigby groaned "Ah, finally! I never thought I get out of there!"

Mordecai said "I can't believe that people are still driving buses today."

The duo entered the shop, where it was barely any customers here. They went to their usual table, where they saw Mordecai's girlfriend, C.J. seating on their table.

The duo both greeted in union "Hey, C.J."

C.J. waves back "Hey, guys." She got up from her chair and give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down. "Since when did you two ever take the bus?"

Mordecai asked "How you know that?"

"I saw you guys coming out of the bus before I sat down and look up. Anyways, I thought you too always come here on your golf cart. What, you guys are too cool for driving it?"

Rigby replied "Nah, Benson took it away over something Mordecai did." A quick punch in the arm was made by Mordecai at the end of his sentence. "I mean, _both_ of us did, sorta."

"Whoa." Said C.J. "What you guys do?"

Mordecai explained. "Well, first of all, it was all Rigby's fault, and he made me go along with it."

Rigby interrupted "It was Free Comic Book day at the comic book store, and we wanted to get the new issue of Carter & Briggs."

"We went to the comic book store, and got the comic book, but Rigby wanted to go and get some donuts before coming back to work."

Rigby added "To refuel my energy!"

"Right," Continued Mordecai. "So after that, we went back to the park and saw that the mess we were suppose to pick up got blown away by the wind and spread it all around the park and everyone."

C.J. chuckled "Then what happened?"

"Benson got piss off at us and we got a suspension week of getting pay, the next month of cleaning the park's founder statue that is cover with major bird poop, and also of not driving the golf cart."

"Ouch, sorry, guys." Said C.J.

"Sounds like you guys aren't the only one who has major issue with their boss." Said a familiar voice.

The three friends turns their heads around and saw Eileen as she was coming to them with a pot of coffee in one hand and the other hand with a tray with three empty cups. She put the tray down and each of the three friends got a cup before Eileen pour the cups with coffee.

Rigby asked "Same problems with your boss as us?"

Eileen answered "Not really, but he's been real stressful with the thieves coming in the shop and stealing money at the middle of the night."

Mordecai said "That's explains the security cameras in this place." He, Rigby and C.J. look over and see that from each corners of the shop, there were four security cameras.

"He said that with these cameras, he'll be able to catch the thieves for real, but I doubt that's never going to happen."

C.J. nodded "I agree, and the cops won't be able to find him, and even as they did, those guys will be back on the streets in no time."

"Sounds like you four just saw my news report in the morning." Said another a familiar voice.

The four friends turn over and sees Margaret as she was coming down the mini-stairs. She was still wearing her anchor uniform.

The four friends all said in union "Hey, Margaret."

Margaret continue as she took a seat right next to Mordecai and Rigby "What up, guys?"

Rigby answered "Not much; we were discussing about the security cameras that are being place on the shop."

Margaret then look at the install cameras before saying "Looks like some people are going to handle this their way. I knew my report will wake people's eyes."

C.J. commented "You were amazing; I saw your report at the community college while I was in Art class."

Eileen said "I saw your report on my break."

Rigby added "Me and Mordecai heard it on our breaks as well."

C.J. joked "You guys weren't at the garbage dump and playing around with that discarded Sedan?"

"Does everyone knows about the Sedan?"

Eileen asked "Why bother of playing in that old thing? It doesn't even work."

"Eileen, you haven't seen this car; it's a 1965 Imperial Crown Sedan. That's the same one that they used on the Carter & Briggs show and in the comic books. And someday, we're going to rescue that car, remodel it, and take it out for a spin to show it to the ladies."

Mordecai scoffed "Yeah, if we got about 15,000 dollars to pay the garbage owner to sell it before he destroy it."

Rigby gasped "That won't happen, Mordecai! We're going to save that beauty even if means we get into a fight between some guys who wants to take it as well. Well, they're going to fight me off with these hands!" He then put up his fist in the air as a tough guy.

The rest of the friends chuckled in amusement, and Mordecai said "It's not going to happen now. Benson has given us a suspension week of payment and we don't have enough money to save the car."

C.J. look at her boyfriend with a raise eyebrow "You're seriously thinking of getting that car and show it to other ladies?"

Mordecai said "What?! No! I'm going to use it to show my lady a night on the town."

Margaret said "I thought you guys love driving that golf cart around."

"A man's love for auto cars can change a man, Margaret." Added Rigby.

Margaret said as she was about to speak her day "Anyway, I happy that you guys love my report. Everyone at the studio loves the report."

Eileen added "How about our 'dear old' Commissioner Henson?"

"Same as always. Mean, pig-headed, and jealous of my work." Smirked Margaret.

C.J. commented "I was surprised that you call out to the entire police department. That takes guts, girl."

Mordecai added "It was pretty cool of you, Margaret, but you gotta be careful of what you said in the air, or they'll might throw you in prison."

"Hey, I'am here to show the world out there what this city has reduce too." Margaret said. "And if these pig-headed idiots like Henson and his boys are going to threaten me of going to prison, then it will be worth it."

Rigby said "And it's not just the police you ought to watch for; what about those criminals that you mention in the air? Especially that Shin dude. He'll have his boys come look for you and kill you in an alley."

Mordecai then punch him in the arm again while saying "Knock it off, dude!"

"I'm serious, Mordecai. I seen movies about this. One guy say something in the air about a mysterious crime lord, the crime lord send his buddies sent phone messages to stop or else, but the reporter refuses, then before he knows it, he get shot at the back in an alley with multiple gunshot wounds." Rigby then intimated a machine-gun, and lay out a groan as he was pretending to be shot in the back and fall down before going back to his seat.

C.J. asked "Has anybody ever seen this Shin guy?"

Margaret answered "No, he just hide all day and send his boys to do his dirty work for him. The police aren't doing a great job of stopping the crime or even trying to finding their boss. That's why this city needs heroes. Real heroes that would step out from the shadows on this corrupt society and save the day."

Eileen asked "What is it about you and heroes, Margaret?"

"I don't know; I guess I'm sort of a nerd for superheroes. I don't know why, but they're kinda awesome of the way they save the day by taking the law in their hands."

C.J. joked "Sounds like your dream guy, Mags."

Margaret chuckled "Oh, stop."

Mordecai smiled "It would be awesome to be a superhero. You get to wear cool outfits, mask to protect your identity, the weapons you carry,-"

"And don't forget about that super cool awesome car!" Shouted Rigby. "You can't be a superhero without an awesome vehicle, like that Sedan!"

Mordecai yelled at his friend "Would you forget about about the stupid car, Rigby?! We can't afford because of you!"

"Relax, Mordecai. We'll think of something." Rigby said as he put both of his hands in front of his friend's face.

"You mean _you'll_ think of something."

"Whatever. Excuse me, I got to a whiz." Rigby get up from his seat and enter the bathroom.

Rigby was thinking about of how to come up with the money to get the Sedan. He thinks of some ideas of raising money, but all of those problems will make things worse. With no other ideas left, he was done with his business. Once he had flush the toilet, he was about to get out from the stall when he heard the door has been open. Rigby halt the door as the two strangers were having hearing a conversation.

"So I heard about this place where people goes in there and make a quick cash."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The word 'cash' appear from their conversation, Rigby took his hand from the door and took a peak from a small hole from the stall. He sees two guys, both in their mid-twenties and same height. One of them has a black mohawk, while the other had a shaved head.

The guy with the black mohawk explained "My buddy Jerry was in a tight situation of paying his tuition, right? So he overheard someone of this den that is located in Papa Louie's Pizza House. He went in and a few seconds later, he had already gotten over a hundred thousand dollars."

The guy who had a shaved head said with concern "Wait, that sounds like a gambling den."

"It isn't a gambling den, man. It's a Stock Market den."

"Stock Market den?"

"Yeah, like the one in Wall Streets, except we have one right here. My buddy just went in and become a millionaire in one night. And for only betting on one stock!"

"Whoa, must be a lucky guy who knows his game in the market."

"Actually, that's the best pair about this den." The mohawk guy added "Everybody, and I mean, _everybody_ wins."

Rigby then lean his ear against the wall for more information.

"What do you mean 'everybody'?" Asked the shaved head guy.

"I mean, that all the stocks are fixed, see." Explained the mohawk guy. "Unlike those other stock market places, this one is the best. While all those dumb stockbrokers and other rich people are putting in their life savings in some stupid company that is bound to fail, they hack into the system, fix the results and we become the rich people."

"But it is that illegal?"

"Illegal?" Said the mohawk guy. "What so illegal about it? People go in there all the time, and becomes millionaire in one night. It's like paradise!""

Rigby said in wide eyed and in a whisper "Whoa."

"What about the cops? What if they find the place?" Asked the shaved head guy.

"They'll never find this place, and they'll never do. Now be sure to meet at the place in Grand Fifth Avenue at 12:30. You'll find the pizza place and you'll go around the back to see a metal door. Once you'll find the door, knock three times and the password of getting in is this."

Rigby lead his ear more to hear the password and the mohawk guy whisper the secret word in his friend's ear.

"Pepperoni Pickets Piper Pizza."

"Now, let's get out of this shop and get this ready for tonight. Meet me at the restaurant at 12:30. Don't be late."

"I won't, dude. This sounds like a great opportunity." Said the shaved head guy. He and his friend went out of the bathroom.

Once they were gone, Rigby open the bathroom stall with an idea on his head. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. This _does_ sounds like a great opportunity."

Rigby ran out of the bathroom and meet up with his friends, only to discover Mordecai was the only one there, except for Margaret, Eileen, and C.J.

Mordecai drank his cup of coffee when he saw his friend coming back from the restroom. "Dude, you were in there in a long time." Said the blue jay.

Rigby asked "Where is everyone?"

"They all left." Mordecai explained. "Eileen went back to work, C.J. went home, and Margaret went back to the station."

"Good, cause I got something to tell you." Rigby was waiting to reveal the news to his friend of their money problems.

"What is it?"

Before Rigby could answer, he look left and right that the customers were still here, even though there's only a few.

"We can't talk here; we should get back to the park."

"You're right; our bus should be right here-" Said Mordecai.

"Let's go already!" Shouted Rigby.

Mordecai got up from his seat and walk to the exit while Rigby ran on four feets and put his hand against the door.

Rigby open the door before seeing the bus and exiting out of the building quickly, not even looking at the guy he just knock out a guy.

"Hey, watch it man!"

Rigby climb onto the bus before yelling at his back "_You_ watch it, idiot!"

The man got angered, but the shaved head man put his hand onto his friend chest before adding "Let it go, man."

Mordecai came out from the coffee shop and passed by the two guy before entering the bus. The bus then went away, leaving the two alone.

The guy with the mohawk said in anger "Ah, I better not see that guy again or else he wouldn't deal with my fist in his face!"

The shaved head guy replied "I'm pretty sure you're not going to see him again. Come on, let's get this ready for tonight."

The two friends went their separate ways, planning to become millionaires in just one night. Little did they know a certain brown raccoon and a blue jay are going to be there as well.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys have it; now you all know of what the vice den is going to be. It was going to be a gambling den, but I decided on a Stock Market den because people make money the easy way. Plus, the den is fixed. Let see how Rigby is going to try to get his friend on board with another one of his plans, but unknown to him and Mordecai, the two guys that Rigby was eavesdropping and had a short encounter with one of them will also be there. How will this goes out? Find out tomorrow! And be sure to check my other stories, including Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja, which I'm taking a break from it right now. It now has fifteen chapters. Go and see it. Please post reviews nicely. NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


	5. Night Den Part One

**What up, guys, it's NiteOwl18 again, with an all new chapter. Sorry, this one was short, I had to split into two parts. While I was making the chapter, it went up to eleven pages, so I cut it in half. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Night Den Part One.<strong>

The evening had turn to night. The park felt silence as the employers were done with their work and went back home. At the park's home, Rigby had revealed the new information to Mordecai in their room. By the time he told him everything, Mordecai's reaction wasn't what Rigby expected.

"Dude what?!" Shouted Mordecai.

Rigby repeated "I told you that there's this place where they can make anyone rich in just one night."

"I know that!" Mordecai shouted more. "I still stuck in the part about where you came up another one of your dumb money making ideas."

"Well, it wasn't my idea; let's just say I heard it."

"Oh, yeah? Where you heard it?"

"At the grapeline." Rigby lied, he didn't want the whole truth reveal to Mordecai.

Mordecai groaned loudly as he sat in his bed. Rigby went to him as he asked "Dude, come on. This could solve our problems."

"Our problems?" Mordecai talk back to his friend. "You mean _your_ problems. Your ideas is what got us in trouble in the first place."

"You're still on that? Let it go, bro!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai had shot a deadly glare at him. "I'm not going to forget this, Rigby."

Rigby sighed "Okay, look, I'm sorry that I got us in trouble and made us do cleaning bird crap at the statue."

"Oh, you did more than that. Not only did you made us cleaning up a crappy statue filled with bird crap, you made us lose our golf cart privileges and no pay check for one week."

"Well, we're about to get a lot more than just one little paychecks, my man, because tonight, we're about to become millionaires!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai answered "I'm not going."

"What?! You're willing to pass this once in a lifetime opportunity of getting rich? Dude, when become rich, we can finally save our dream car from the garbage dump, remodel it and take her out for a spin! And we can finally quit our lame jobs at the park."

Mordecai replied "Dude, this idea of yours might be illegal; what if the cops find out?"

"The cops ain't gonna find out because they never find this place. Dude, it'll be easy; we walk in there, put all of our savings into one crappy company, wait for the results, and-"

Mordecai guessed while being slight angry "Losing all of our savings?"

"No. We become millionaires, baby! Up high!" Rigby screamed as he lay out his hand in the air, waiting for his friend to high-five him.

Mordecai asked "Dude, do you even know how to play the Stock Market, or even knows the definition of it?"

"Yeah, man," Answered Rigby. "You just bet on one lame company and wait for the result if they made you super rich. Brockbrokers do it all the time."

Mordecai corrected him "You mean _stockbrokers_, Rigby."

"Yeah, yeah, brockbrokers, stockbrokers, they're the same thing. The point is that this den is going to make us rich."

"Or super broke."

Rigby hear the negative tone coming from his friend's sentence. He asked "Dude, why are you so being negative all the time?"

"Because every time you come up with a super lame idea, you made me talk like this."

"Look, if you want to be a negative nancy all you want, that's fine by me." Rigby declared. "I'll be heading to the den by myself."

Rigby went to his trampoline and went underneath it the pile of dirty clothes before coming back to the surface with a small box. He open it and took out a big stack of bills that is worth about a hundred dollars.

Mordecai asked "What are you doing, dude?"

"Since you won't be coming with me to the den, I'll be going there, by myself, betting crappy companies, and making mucho dinero, while you work for the man and living off worthless paycheck to paycheck. Audios, chump." Rigby gloated as he went past his friend to the door.

Mordecai nodded "Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, okay. But just one thought, Rigby. How are you going to get there? Remember we can't use the golf cart for a mouth."

Rigby smiled as an idea was thought off just now "Oh, don't worry. I have a plan. I _always_ have a plan."

With that said, Rigby left the room with the door closed behind him. Mordecai scoffed at his friend and lay down on his head.

"What dumb idea is he going to do?" Mordecai muttered to himself.

He then heard of a truck coming from outside of the house, which was straight to Mordecai because the park doesn't even have one, except for one, but that belongs to Mr. Maellard and Benson (when he needs his boss permission to use it).

Mordecai uses his ears to lean more on the truck's roaring engines. That _does_ sounds like the park's truck, but why would anyone is using it at the middle of the night-

That was when Mordecai just learn of what was Rigby's plan of driving to the den and the one who is driving the truck.

Mordecai got up from the bed and look at the scene from the window. It was the white truck indeed, and when he got to take a peak of the driver, he saw his friend behind the wheel.

It looks like he wasn't kidding of his plan, and despite how great his plan is, Rigby's experience of driving behind the wheel wasn't as much skill than Mordecai, especially when driving the park's truck. The truck kept going for a bit and stopping over and over.

Mordecai said in shock "Oh, my god."

He ran out of the room and made a dash outside the park. He went to the truck as he open the car door and sees his friend attempting of figuring out the gear shifts. He had a lone solid stick beside him.

Rigby notice his friend was here and said "Oh, hey, Mordecai, I'm glad you're here. Can you be a pal and help me?"

Mordecai screamed "Dude, what the heck are you doing?!"

Rigby answered "What does it look, man? I'm driving!"

"But that's the park's truck! You can't drive that!"

"Hey, can you kept it down for a minute? I want to see how this thing work!"

Mordecai asked "How you get the keys for it?!"

"I got it from Benson's office, and don't worry, he's asleep. He didn't notice a thing."

Mordecai screamed more loudly "You're going to get us in a lot of trouble!"

"Well, if you don't want to be in more trouble, then join me for tonight of richness."

"No way, dude, I'm not joining you." Mordecai shot him down again. "Now put that truck back and get out before Benson finds out-"

"Hey, who's out there?!" Yelled Benson from inside the park.

Rigby gasped "Crap!" Alarm, he grab his long stick and put it in the gas pedal, making the truck go in uncontrollable speed. Mordecai hang on by grabbing the top as the door was still open. The truck kept going in random directions in the park.

Mordecai screamed as he was still handing on "Dude, what are you doing?! You're going to kill us both!"

Rigby screamed at him "Shut up!" He kept moving the wheel to the left and right, not knowing of what he is doing to the park.

With no other choice, Mordecai swing himself in the truck and pushes his friend aside before taking the stick out of the gas pedal and putting his own foot in it. The truck was now in control with Mordecai behind the wheel.

However, instead of going back to the park, where Benson might find them both and fire them, or put them in jail for stealing the park's truck, Mordecai drives himself and Rigby out of the park and into the night.

The truck kept driving in random places for about an hour until he sees at a stoplight. The time from the radio was midnight.

Mordecai took a deep breath before saying "Oh, man, that was close."

Rigby agreed "Yeah, you said it." He then got a quick punch in the arm by his friend. "Oww!"

Mordecai screamed loudly "Are you insane?! You just stole the park's truck! Do you have any idea how trouble you could get into?!"

Rigby answered as he recover his arm with his other arm "I didn't steal it; I'm only borrowing it for tonight."

"Benson is going to kill you when he finds out. He could fire you, or worse, he could put you in jail." Mordecai yelled more at the top of his lungs.

Rigby crosses his arms and asked in smugly "Then why are you here, Mordecai?"

"I'm here to stop you, idiot!"

"Really? Mmm. That's interesting because you say that Benson is going to fire me or put me in jail for stealing the park's truck. But here _you_ are, Mordecai, with me, in this truck that is 'stolen.'"

Rigby figure-quoted at the last sentence before crossing his arms again.

Mordecai then realized of what Rigby was talking about. He grinned through his teeths "You wouldn't."

Rigby kept his smug face as he continued "Oh, I would. Now Mordecai, I believe that there is den and a pile of money that is calling our names. Either we go there, or you chose to go back, where you explain to Benson, and me, and you, wound up in prison or jobless. Whichever works out for you."

Mordecai sighed under his breath "Fine. Let's go to that stupid den."

Rigby gloated under his mouth "Mmm, mmm, mmm." The stoplight turn green and Mordecai drives the truck forward instead of going back.

"Where is the address again?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, Mordecai and Rigby are going to the den, the one you all are waiting for. The next chapter will arrived the next day. Sorry for having you wait all day yesterday. I have a short announcement; since this week is my last week before going back to school on the Twentieth, I'll allow be doing this story up to chapter eight. I won't posting more chapters on it or Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja cause I might have a lot of homework. So the next day will be the sixth chapter and the other two days will be the last two chapter. Anyways, see ya tomorrow. NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


	6. Night Den Part Two

**Hey guys, it's me again, here is part two of Night Den. This is the part where Mordecai and Rigby are at the den and are having the time of their lives...for now. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Night Den Part Two.<strong>

The duo drive the truck to the place where Rigby say where the den is located. In the back alley of Papa Louie's Pizza House.

When Mordecai stop the truck, he asked with doubt "This is where the den is located? In Papa Louie's Pizza House?"

Rigby answered "Yeah, man. Come on, let's go make some money." He open the door and went out before closing the door and going to the back alley of the pizza house.

Mordecai sighed in regret before turning off the engine and follow the direction of where his friend was headed.

Mordecai finally caught up with Rigby, who had stop in front of a metal door. Remember of what he learn from the information given by the two guys in the bathroom, the raccoon knock on the door three times.

The metal door was suddenly open, revealing a large muscle guy wearing a blue vest, covering his brown sleeveless shirt and a grey pants with black shows. He had a cigar in his mouth, and when notice the two of them, he take off his cigar before blowing a smoke in their faces.

"What you want, kid?" Asked the guy.

Rigby answered "We're here for to make some money."

Both of the duo heard the sound of laughter and music coming from inside and the smell of pizza in the air.

"What's the password?"

Rigby told the password as he also remembers it from back in the Coffee Shop. "Pepperoni Pickets Piper Pizza."

The big guy step aside from the entrance and said "Go right in, and enjoy yourselves."

Rigby smiled with determination "Oh, we will."

He and his friend then enter the building while Mordecai muttered to himself "I hope you know what you're doing, Rigby."

Both of the duo look around to see about hundreds of people in a tight, but very big room. According to what Rigby said, the den is suppose to be a Stock Market den, and there will be about stockbrokers here or rich people.

But what Mordecai was seeing wasn't filled with stockbrokers or even rich people.

There were about people in their mid-twenties, late thirties, and even early forties. And almost all of them weren't wearing a suit and tie or even what rich people are wearing these days.

There was still the smell of pizza in the air, but when they got here, they smell something even more behind it. There was beer and the burning smell of cigars in the air. Plus there was even cursing that they didn't catch that.

Mordecai said "Uh, Rigby, this isn't what you mention in your information."

Rigby shrugged "Relax, dude, this will be worth it. Now come on, let's go bet on companies."

The duo then saw a crowd of loud teenagers in their twenties while waving a small white paper in their hands. Above them were several televisions with numerous companies and the stocks in the left. From the reaction from all of them, they were screaming loudly in joy.

Rigby saw of where they were getting the small papers as he sees a large counter with another man wearing a broker's outfit behind it. From him, there was a computer and a mini printer that is connect to the computer.

Both of them went over there, as they pass the crowd to get to the counter. Rigby politely said "I'll have two papers please; one for me and my friend."

The broker ordered "Place your bets first, mack."

Rigby then took out his savings that is worth a hundred dollars and place it on the table. He said "Here's my bet."

Mordecai did a double take before shouting "What?! Dude, that's your entire life savings!"

The broker then type random words on the keyboard before a small piece of paper coming out from the printer. He took the paper from it and hand it to him before saving "Here you, mack. Your bet is on Mac Computers. Go to television five. If you win, come up back here and ask for another one. Hope you get lucky tonight."

Rigby went to fifth television that the broker told him to go; Mordecai follows his friend as well. Rigby stand himself in front the group of loud crowd and holding their tickets in the air.

Mordecai finally got him and said "Dude, I can't believe you bet your life savings. You're going to lose everything!"

Rigby shouted back "Shut your face, man! I going to make some money!" He then raise his ticket in the air and started shouting like them.

Mordecai warned "Dude, I'm telling you. You're going to lose. Will you just listen to me-"

"Shh! Look at the screen!"

Mordecai look at the green screen with the companies and the stock. One of the companies was Mack Computers, the one that Rigby is betting. A few seconds later, the numbers from the companies started changing and the results were in. So far, some of the stocks from the companies had dropped over ten percent and twenty percent, including Mack Computers.

Mordecai rolled his eyes before saying to his friend "See? I told you, man."

"Look at the screen again, man." Rigby repeated.

Mordecai look at the screen again, and this time, the numbers from the companies that was dropped suddenly changes to new numbers, but this time, it said it had _gain_ ten to twenty percent.

The crowd then went into a roar of cheer with their fist in the air. Mordecai's eyes drop dead by the sudden change of the result.

Rigby gloated "Ooooh! Look at that! Look at that! I told you this will be worth it! In your face!"

Mordecai said to himself in wide eyed "I...don't believe."

"Yeah, you can't believe that you were wrong, Wrongecai! I told you we'll become rich! Shall we try again?!"

Mordecai then smiled in joy and shouted at his friend "Yeah, we will!"

* * *

><p>Rigby and Mordecai went back to the counter and asked for a new one. They bet on the same company again. After getting the new paper, they went to the same television and waited for the same result like before. The first result was bad, but then the new change came and the joy were more louder than ever, including Mordecai and Rigby.<p>

Again, they made the same bet with the same company, earning them more money.

And again.

And again.

And again.

By the seventh time, Mordecai and Rigby had won again on the Stock Market.

Mordecai smiled with joy "Dude, I can't believe how easy it is to win the stock market!"

Rigby shouted "Yeah, dude! I told you so!"

"All right, I think its time we call it a night."

"What?! Come on, man, we're on a winning streak! We can't lose! Just one more bet. Please, Mordecai!"

Mordecai shrugged "All right, just one more and we can leave."

Rigby left with his friend as he passes the crowd to make it to the counter, but then stop when he saw two familiar people.

The mid-twenties guys from the bathroom with the different haircuts; one had a black mohawk and the other had a shaved head.

Rigby went away right before the mohawk guy had caught a glimpse on his tail. When he went back to Mordecai, he said in nervousness "Uh, Mordecai, maybe you're right. We should head out."

Mordecai asked "Why? Where's our ticket?"

"Come on, we gotta to go." Rigby took his friend's hand and try to leave.

"We will, but we got to pick up our winnings."

Mordecai left the crowd to the counter while Rigby follows him with fear. By the time they reach the counter, Rigby begged "Please Mordecai, we have to go."

But it was too late.

Rigby was suddenly grab by the shoulder and now being face by the man with the mohawk. He stared at him with anger "You! How did you get here?!"

Rigby shake with fear and whimpered "Mordecai?"

"Have you been watching us?! Who are you?! A fed?! Are you a cop?!"

The word 'cop' had reach to the broker's ear and shouted in alarm "Who's a cop?!"

The man with the mohawk pointed at Rigby "This rat!"

Mordecai came in and shouted "Hey, put him down!"

The mohawk guy shouted more, but this time at the blue jay "Are you a cop as well?!"

The broker then took out a machine gun and pointed at Rigby "Hold him still!"

Before he fired, Rigby quickly bite the guy's hand, letting him go from his grip. The broker fire his gun, but when Mordecai punch him, the bullets went into one of the , destroying when it reach on the ground, causing a fire.

Suddenly, the joys of winning just turn into the joys of screaming.

Panic was spread all around the room as the fire kept growing. The broker got back up and fire again, but was suffering a daze, fires in the air, not knowing that the bullets were fire in the air, at people and the . Mordecai and Rigby duck behind the counter, but Rigby was grabbed by the mohawk guy again.

Mordecai rush in to save his friend by punching him in the face. The other friend, the shaved head guy, came in behind Mordecai, but Rigby jump at his face blinding him.

The tvs were shot by the many bullets before falling from their position into the ground, causing the fire to grow rapidly.

Rigby was hanging on to the blind shaved headed guy as he was landing punches on his face. Rigby was then throw off and lands into the counter.

The broker, still in a daze, fires more bullets onto the last t.v and this time, it lands on the shave headed guy's head on impact. After that, the broker then falls down when Rigby punch him in the stomach.

More people were heading out from the pizza house as the fire kept growing more and more by the minute.

The big guy from exit came inside and shouted "What's going on?!" He sees Mordecai standing in the middle of the riot. "You!"

He went into the blue jay and was about to deliver a fist when Rigby shouted "Mordecai, duck!"

Mordecai hear his friend's cry and duck as Rigby stands up from the counter with the broker's machine gun. He fires some bullets at the huge guy in the chest before falling down on the ground.

Mordecai, sensing the danger in the den, cried "Rigby, we got to get out of here!"

Rigby heard his friend was about to leave, but sees something underneath him. Stacks and stacks of money were there. Rigby wasn't about to leave without a single grand in his pocket. Using a brown bag that he had found, he grab three or four stacks of bills and placing them in the bag.

The bag was almost filled, and the fire was almost of burning the place to the ground. He got up with the bag and he and Mordecai left the den in a hurry.

Both of the guys started coughing a bit by the smoke before going to the white truck that is still park right in front of the pizza house.

Once they got in, Mordecai started the engine and, in full speed, the truck drives far away from the burning pizza house. They never turn their heads back at the fire nor of what the fire had done to the rest of Papa Louie's Pizza House.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter six, everyone. We're now at the start of the part where Mordecai and Rigby will becomes heroes. I'll get started on chapter seven later and will post it tomorrow. See ya guys later. NitwOwl18 out.<strong>


	7. The News of Bad News

**What up, everybody? It's NiteOwl18 again with an new chapter. Last chapter is where Mordecai and Rigby went to the Stock Market den where they made a ton of money, but then Rigby had encounter the same guys from the stall who knew about the place, and things went out of control. Let's see how the reaction will be for the both of them when they found out the bad news. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: The News of Bad News.<strong>

The next day, Mordecai and Rigby were at the park and in their rooms as they were waking up.

Mordecai yawned "Dude, wake up. Time to get to work."

Rigby was still sleeping in his trampoline underneath a pile of clothes. He muttered to his friend "I'll be right down there; just set up my breakfast."

Mordecai sighed as he got up from his bed and went to his friend's bed. He put his entire arm into the pile of dirty clothes and took out a sleeping Rigby and carries him down the stairs.

Rigby muttered more as he was still asleep "I'm flying and you can all eat on it. All of you."

Mordecai then drops his friend on the couch before going to the kitchen. Rigby immediately wake up and was surprise that he was in the living room.

Rigby shrugged "Must have been flying my way here. Ah, well. Let's see what's on." He grab the control from the table that was in front of him and turn on the t.v.

The second he turn on the television, the news was on, and what Rigby was seeing made him remember what happen last night.

"_Last night, a fire had started in Papa Louie's Pizza House, and it destroy the entire restaurant. When the police suspect the crime of arson, they later found something that surprises the town. Underneath a pile of wreckage, they found several burn bodies from the basement, broken televisions, and money as well; almost all of them are burned. The basement had been turn into an illegal Stock Market den as they later investigate more. Two of the burn bodies have been identified as part-time criminals who was called in question about the mysterious crime lord Shin. Police have not answer for comments regarding this Shin character…"_

Rigby's eyes were wide open as he was seeing the news; he remembers that he and Mordecai barely made it out alive when they were accuse of being cops, and the result was the burning of the pizza house. And now he just found out that the den they had went last night was illegal.

"Rigby, I got your cereal. Are you awake?" Mordecai was calling from the kitchen.

Not wanting his friend to find out, Rigby quickly got the t.v. remote, but his shaking hands made him slip the remote, and letting out both of the batteries.

Mordecai was coming in closer; Rigby then presses the button from the t.v. to change the channel, but went too far before turning it off.

Mordecai said as he was holding two bowl of cereals with both of his hands "Ah, good, you're awake. Here's your cereal." He put the two bowls on the table. "Is there anything good on t.v.?"

Rigby quickly lied "Uh, nope. Nothing on."

"Hey, is it the news is on? I want to see Margaret do her news." Mordecai look at the couch to see the remote, but it wasn't there nor was at the table. "Where's the remote, Rigby?"

Rigby then lied again "Uh, I don't know. Maybe Muscle Man took it?"

"I just heard the t.v. was on just now, man. Where is the-" Mordecai stop his sentence at the middle when he saw something from the ground.

He reach down before going back up when his hands got two orange batteries. He asked with curiosity "Is this the batteries from the remote?"

Rigby was started to get nervous. "Uhhh…."

Mordecai look down again and grab the t.v. remote. He then put the batteries inside the remote and turn on the t.v.

Rigby could feel the sounds of people talking and gunfire from his back.

Mordecai asked "Can you move over? I can't see the screen." He started flipping the channels at random.

Rigby move over, but started shouted at him "Uh, hey, you want to go outside and play for a bit?! There's nothing on the t.v. anyways!"

Mordecai answered as he kept flipping channels "I want to see Margaret giving her news report."

With no other choice, Rigby jump himself at his the blue jay's face while screaming loudly "No! Don't it, Mordecai!"

Mordecai struggle to see the channels and shouted at the same time "Dude, get off of me!" He then grab Rigby and throws him off.

Finally, he can see and the channel he was seeing was the news channel, but he didn't see Margaret. What he was seeing was a familiar restaurant that Mordecai and Rigby was once there yesterday.

"_Police had given no details of who burn down the illegal vice den or murder some of the victims, but witnesses say that they saw two people were the last ones of making it out of the pizza house before driving away in a white truck. Police have been no clue of who they are, but they suspect that they are criminals and will conduct a search over the two arsonists."_

Mordecai remains silent as he was seeing the news. Rigby stuttered "M-Mordecai. Mordecai, I-I can explain. See-"

* * *

><p>Rigby was now being force against the wall as Mordecai had his hands on his throat. Rigby could feel his throat being lodged close by his friend's strong hands.<p>

"Wait, you don't understand!"

Mordecai roared "Understand?! You made us drive to a vice den and made us look like criminals?! Do you have any idea how bad this is?!"

"I know this is bad, but-"

BAD?! THIS IS BEYOND BAD! THE POLICE WILL LOOK FOR US! THEY'LL FIND OUT THAT WE WERE DRIVING THE PARK'S TRUCK AND COULD TRACE IT BACK TO US!"

Rigby spoken as his throat was still lodged deeply "Look, I didn't know that it was a vice den. You gotta believe me, bro!"

"I BELIEVE THAT I'M GOING TO JAIL! No way, we're _BOTH_ GOING TO JAIL! THEY THINK WE'RE CRIMINALS AND BURN DOWN THE PLACE!"

Rigby pointed out "Well, technically, we did burn down the place."

Mordecai let go of Rigby's throat before laying out a loud groan. "Why do I always listen to you?!"

Rigby was now on the floor with his hand on his sore throat. He speak in a wizzy voice "Hey, we made it out of there alive."

"Just barely!" Shouted Mordecai.

"But at least we got some money made." Added Rigby.

Mordecai then heard the word 'money' coming from his friend's mouth. He asked "What money?"

"Duh! The money we made from last night!" Rigby explained. "Don't you remember?"

Mordecai didn't remember much from last night; all he remember was that when the vice den was erupted in flames and the sight of the dead bodies, he and Rigby made it out of the building and rush back to the park in the park's white truck that Rigby 'borrow.' Mordecai was freak out as he was driving back; he, including his friend, could get a lot of trouble just for going to a den to make some money. Right now, he could be facing grand theft auto, suspension of murder and arson. He was so concentrated on the thought that he didn't notice Rigby holding a brown filled bag.

Mordecai's eyes were widen again, but bigger. He said slowly "No. You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

Rigby went to his bed and took his whole arm into the dirty clothes before taking out a brown bag. He then empty the entire thing onto the floor, revealing large stacks of money. Tons and tons of money.

Rigby gloated in front of his shock friend "Look at all the money, son!"

Mordecai said in shock "Dude, you actually took it?!"

"Sure, I did, man! I wasn't going to leave without money! Now we can buy our dream car and maybe quit our dumb jobs!" Proclaimed Rigby.

"Dude, this is bad!" Exclaimed Mordecai.

"What, having all these money is bad?" Rigby grab a huge sacks of bills and throw it in the air.

Mordecai repeated "No, I mean, _this_ is bad! We got to get rid of it!"

Rigby stopped "What?! Get rid of it?! But we just earn it!"

"And we're getting rid of it!" Mordecai declared. He walk over to the pile of money and grab some of it before Rigby slap his hand away.

"Don't you dare let a hand on these money!" Shouted Rigby.

"You don't get it, dude!" Mordecai explained. "We have to get rid of it before those guys find us!"

Rigby scoffed "Come on, dude. The police isn't going to find us just because we got some money from the den."

Mordecai reminded "An _illegal_ den, Rigby."

"Whatever, bro. All that matters is that we made a lot of money and now you want to get rid of it just because the cops are looking for us for burning the den."

"It's not just the cops, Rigby; what about the people who were running the den last night? They work for Shin. They're going to find us as well. We don't know who this Shin dude is, but people say that he's pretty powerful and could have us killed. Don't you know what would happen when you steal from a crime lord? I'm sorry, Rigby, but we can't take the risk. I'm throwing it away."

Mordecai attempted to get some money, but Rigby slap his hand again. "Don't touch my money!"

Rigby jump himself onto Mordecai as the blue jay falls down on the ground. Mordecai grab some money, but the raccoon bite him in the hand and Mordecai punches him, but Rigby wouldn't let go of him.

Suddenly, their fight was interrupted by the sound of knocking. "Mordecai? Rigby? Are you two there?"

Mordecai stuttered "Uh, yeah, we're here, Benson."

"Well, hurry up." Ordered Benson. "We're having an emergency meeting."

"Okay, we'll be there." Mordecai said to his boss at the locked bedroom door. He then turn to his friend and said "Dude, we gotta hide the money."

Rigby proclaimed "We'll hide it underneath my clothes! They'll never find it here!"

Mordecai muttered "Yeah, I wonder why."

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby were now outside of the mansion with the rest of the workers. They remain quiet as they were not to reveal to anyone about what happen last night. They were waiting for Benson to give us why the sudden meeting; he said that it was urgent.<p>

Pops asked "I wonder what taking Benson so long."

Muscle Man answered "He said that it was super urgent, but he didn't say much. Probably about that weird racket from last night."

Both Mordecai and Rigby pause when Muscle Man mention that night in the park. Rigby whispered to his friend "Dude, we're screw! They're going to know that it was us!"

Mordecai whispered back "Just shut your mouth and don't say anything. If Benson says something about the racket, just denied everything."

"Got it, man."

Benson finally arrive with a clipboard in his hand and say "Alright, people, the reason why I call you all here on this emergency meeting was because of a ruckus last night."

Rigby yelled at the top of his lungs "I DENIED EVERYTHING!" Mordecai then punches him in the arm, making him shut up.

Benson spoke slowly "Uh….Okay. Thank you for that, Rigby, I think. Anyways, the ruckus from last night was from the park's truck. Obviously, someone from outside the park manage to take it for a joyride. I don't know how they got the keys from my office or even manage to return back them, but they did left a huge mess here."

The workers were now looking at the wreckage cause by the vandals (Mordecai and Rigby) from last night. The entire lawn was cover with tire tracks, the tables from the food shack has been wreck to pieces, trashcans were knock out, bushes and weeds were destroyed as well and the sidewalk were filled with mud and grass from the lawn.

Benson continued "I have contact the police last night right after the truck was stolen, then this morning, it mysteriously return to the garage and so were the keys to my office. I don't know who they are or why they took the truck and return it back, but the police had made no clues of who took it."

Pops asked as he raises his hand "Is our boys in blue are here now?"

"I try calling them this morning since I found the truck being back in the garage, but the police chief had ignored my calls, and say he had some other police work. Something about a pizza house being burnt down."

High-Five Ghost said "I heard that the police had found dead bodies and an illegal vice den down here."

Rigby muttered under his breath "It was a Stock Market den, actually."

Muscle Man added "Yeah, and don't forget that the witnesses had saw two people coming out of the den while it in flames and made it off with a white truck. It might be the same one that was stolen from here."

Benson put both of his hands up while saying "We don't know that for sure; the police say that they'll get right on it, but for now, we have to fix some of the damages that our vandals cause last night." He look at his clipboard and give out the assignments to each workers. "Skips, you're in charge of replanting the lawn. Pops, you go and plant some new blushes and weeds. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, you two will go to the food shack and get some new table and chairs. Mordecai and Rigby, you two will pick up the trash and don't slack off this time! Alright, everyone, move out."

The rest of the employers move out for their daily assignments, except for two workers, who were in shock throughout the conversation given by Benson.

Rigby asked his friend in shock "Dude, what are we going to do? They're going to find out eventually that it was us."

Mordecai said "They won't know unless we stay quite, understood? And neither will you."

"I'm sorry, man; I just crack by the pressure!"

"Dude, calm down! Let's just get the work down and we could get some coffee."

Rigby asked "Can we get coffee before we go to work?" Mordecai then punches him in the arm again. "Ow! Kidding! Just kidding! Geez, can't you take a joke?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how was it? They just found out that the den just went to was an illegal vice den and was run by the mysterious crime lord Shin. Now I said that this is the part where Mordecai and Rigby becomes heroes, but I was mistaken. The next chapter is the part where Rigby thought of the idea of him and Mordecai of becoming superheroes. Well, just one more chapter until I stop for now. See ya all tomorrow for my last chapter for this week. NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


	8. Let's Become Masked Heroes, Bro!

**Alright, what up, everyone? It's NiteOwl18 again, and here it is, the last chapter of the week. Last chapter, you all saw what Mordecai and Rigby reactions of when they discover that the den they had went last night was an illegal vice den. Here it is, everyone, this is the chapter that is going to change everything. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Let's Become Masked Heroes, Bro!<strong>

Throughout almost the entire morning, the park workers had done their daily assignments of repairing the damages that the vandals (Mordecai and Rigby) made last night, including the unknowable suspects themselves. They done their work without speaking a word to one another. Not because they were still mad at each other, but because of what happen last night. They couldn't tell someone about this or they could lose their jobs and possibly go to jail.

Once they pick up the last trash from the ground, both of the duo dump all of their trash into the trashcan.

Mordecai declared "Well, that went we expected. Want to go the coffee shop?"

Rigby answered "Yes, but we can't drive the golf cart, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. This suck. I don't know much longer I can do this without the golf cart."

"Well, we ain't going to be needing the golf cart all the time once we buy our dream car."

Mordecai annoyingly said "Would you quit it about the car for once?! We're not going to buy it!"

"Why not?! We got enough money from last night-!" Rigby open his mouth, and Mordecai quickly punch in the mouth.

"Ow! You made bit my tongue!" Rigby started mumble as he could feel his tongue throbbing.

Mordecai hissed "Shut your mouth! You want us to go to jail?!"

"What's going on here?"

Both of the duo sees Benson coming over, and Mordecai quickly lied "Uh, nothing, we were just finishing with our work."

Benson look over to the trash and sees that the trashcan is almost fill up. Rigby mumbled "Is there anything you want us to do, Benson?"

Benson look at his clipboard and answered "Nope. That's it. At this rate, we'll be able to fix up the damages in no time so you two are free, but be back here at three. You're still on washing the statue."

Mordecai nodded "We will, Benson." He and Rigby started running to the park's mansion for their breaks.

* * *

><p>"...More news about the fire in Papa Louie's Pizza House is still in question. The police had found several evidences that another vice den was establish underneath restaurant. The owner was charged with criminal acts and running an illegal vice den before being taken away by the police. According to one of the the statements made by the police, the owner was in a tight financial struggle and needed the money to keep his restaurant. The police had scan all of the remaining money and founded no evidence that will link to the crime lord. Let us put the whole vice den behind us and talk about the mysterious 'arsonists' that burned down the vice den. While the police are still looking for the criminals, some people praise the heroes that done this, but the question on everyone's mind is this: Who are they? Are they're the heroes that we pray that they will save this city? From this reporter's opinion, I say that these heroes are the only solution to this infested city. This is Margaret Smith from Channel Five News sighing out."<p>

"...And cut! Perfect, Mags." Said Mike the cameraman.

Margaret was doing her report in front of the burning remains of Papa Louie's Pizza House. There were police tape at the scene and most people are looking at it, including the police themselves. The police officers were interviewing some of the people and ask if anything they saw the people responsible for burning down the pizza house. During her report, more people were seeing her doing the news or just wanted to be at the camera.

The police chief, Henson, came in right after the robin finishes her report and demanded "Miss Smith, this is a police scene. What in God's name are you doing?"

Margaret answered "Just giving my report of your work. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Don't give me that attitude, missy. You have no idea who you talking to."

"Well, speaking of talking," Margaret put her microphone over to chief. "Mind giving some details over the mysterious heroes?"

Chief Henson answered "I have no comment of what you're saying, Miss Smith."

"The part about conducting a search over the ones responsible of getting rid of the vice den. Why do you think you should do that?"

"It's my job, Miss Smith. I'm the police chief and I can conduct a search if I want too."

"But chief, these people are consider themselves heroes to the public. They burn down one of Shin's vice den."

"Yes, but taking matters into their own hands is consider the term 'vigilantism,' Miss Smith; something you should look up."

Chief Henson passes her as he goes to a group of officers. Margaret follows her as her cameraman follows as well "So you won't find the other criminals, but you will arrest the heroes that done this?"

Chief Henson stopped "Ah, ah, ah! Don't give me lip, Miss Smith! I told you before to keep your big nose out of my work!"

"But what about the public, Chief? You think people are going to like it when you and your boys find these guys and put them in jail?"

"Yes, and I don't care what their opinions are; all we have to do is we find the arsonists and put their asses in jail."

"Well, do you have any leads?" Asked Margaret.

"From the witnesses say that they were two people living the scene once the building started burning and making it off in a white truck; one of them was carrying a bag of money. We'll have to question everyone if they see a white truck in the middle of the night." Explained the chief.

One of the officers spoke "Actually, chief, now that you mention it, we question some of the people and claim to have seen that a white truck out of nowhere. It was leading some grass at the streets."

Another officer asked "And didn't that guy from the park say that their truck got stolen last night and brought it back here?"

Margaret then interrupted "Guy? What guy?"

Chief Henson barked "Miss Smith, this is police business only!"

"This guy that works at the park; I think his name was Benson."

The robin then said as she got the new information "I...have got to go. I'm going back to work."

Chief Henson ignored as he wave his hand "Fine. See ya."

Both Margaret and Mike started to walk away to their van and Mike said in confusion "But we're due back to the office at one."

Margaret answered "I know." Both of them went into the van as Mike started up the engine. Margaret buckle up her seat belt before replying "We're just going for a break."

Mike said "Already? Where we going?"

"To the Coffee Shop; that's where we find them." Declared Margaret.

* * *

><p>At the Coffee Shop, Mordecai and Rigby were there with their usual cup of coffee. They thought a little coffee would help them not to talk about or think about what they saw on the news.<p>

Rigby drank his coffee before sighing "Ahhh, nothing but a cup of joe can make me not to remember."

Mordecai commented "Remember what?"

"Exactly." Both of the duo chuckled a bit.

Then they hear the door open and both of them turns around to see Margaret heading down. She first caught them and say "Hey guys."

Mordecai greeted "Hey Margaret."

Rigby waved "What up?"

"I thought you were still working."

Margaret answered "I don't go back to the office at one, but I have some questions for you two."

Rigby remarked "It is for an interview for your report?"

Margaret giggled as she sat down and facing them "No; I just need to ask some questions, that's all."

Mordecai nodded "Okay, shoot."

"Have either of you two know about what happen at Papa Louie's Pizza House last night?"

Mordecai and Rigby were both drinking their coffee when the robin introduce them with that question. They nearly choke on their drinks; Mordecai to swallow his drink, and so did Rigby, except he cough loudly.

Mordecai regain his sense before calmly lying "Uh, nope, nope. What about it?"

Margaret answered "There was a fire last night from the pizza house, and the whole thing burn down."

Rigby replied with a lie "Oh, man."

"And when the police are looking for some evidence of what started the fire, they discover an illegal vice den and the owner was responsible for it."

"Whoa."

"The police are looking for the people that burn down the den as witnesses say that they made off with a white truck, and I caught one of them mention that they saw a tire tracks with grass on the streets and the park called last night about their white truck stolen before bringing it back."

Mordecai denied "Wow, that's weird. Who ever hear of a thief steals our truck to go to some vice den and taken it back after the den was in flames?

Margaret asked "So you two don't know about the den or the park's truck being stolen?"

Rigby answered "Nope."

Mordecai answered "No."

"Bummer." Said Margaret.

Mordecai nervously said "So, uh, the police are looking for the two?"

Margaret explained "Yeah, they ruled them out as 'arsonists,' but the people don't think of them like they are. They think that they're heroes."

Rigby's eyes widen up before repeating her words "Heroes?"

"Mmm-hmm." Margaret continued. "If you ask me, I think the city deserve a hero like those mysterious guys from last night. Well, sorry to ask you some questions; I get to get back to the studio. See ya."

Mordecai waived "See ya, Margaret." He and Rigby watch as their friend had left the shop. "Well, that was a relief."

Rigby nodded "Yeah, for sure that we were about to get arrested."

Mordecai started laughing as he continues "I can't believe that most people think that what we did was heroic.

Rigby chuckled "They think that we're heroes."

"Yeah, but it would be awesome if you and me actually become heroes in real life."

Rigby drinks his coffee some more, but stop at mid-way when Mordecai just give him another idea.

"Dude," He begin. "Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Let's actually do it. Let's become masked heroes, bro!" Declared Rigby.

Mordecai look at his friend who just give the most stupidest idea ever. The blue jay then started laughing and bangs his hand against the table. Most of the customers stop what they were doing and were now looking at him with weird expressions. Once he stop laughing, Rigby was then giving him a serious face at him.

"Oh, you're serious?" Asked a shocking Mordecai.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the park's mansion, Rigby was continuing on and on about his idea of him and his best friend of becoming real-life superheroes.<p>

"Dude, come on!" Rigby said. "This is like an awesome idea. Why are you shutting me down?"

Mordecai was sitting at his bed as he said "Dude, do you have any idea of how ridiculous that sounds?"

"What? Of becoming superheroes?"

"Yes!"

"Dude, how is that idea is ridiculous? You dress up in tights and capes, give a cool name for yourself, and fight crime."

Mordecai added "And put us in the morgue, in jail, or at the mental institution."

Rigby groaned "Ahh! Here you again, man! Being a negative nancy about it! What's so wrong about being heroes in masked, Mordecai? We could fight crime and protect this city, just like Margaret said."

Mordecai put both of his hands up and said "Wait a minute. So let me get this straight. You want the both of us to dress up in tights and capes to fight crime?"

Rigby answered "Yeah! Well, except the part about we dress in tights and capes, we'll be wearing a cool and stylish outfits. And the crimes we'll do being doing more than busting."

"Oh, what? We'll save old ladies cat from the trees and help boy scouts to earn their badges?" Guessed Mordecai.

"No; the crimes we'll be doing busting is that we find every vice den and shut them down for good!" Proclaimed Rigby.

Mordecai screamed "What?! That's crazy! That's it, I'm out! I don't want to be involve in another one of your idea!" He got up from his bed and went to leave the room, but Rigby stop him by closing the door and locking it.

Rigby said "Dude, just listen to me."

"Forget it! Now move!"

Rigby then pushes him a bit, but it made Mordecai lands on the floor. Rigby said "Sorry about that, but listen to me for once. Look, I know that all of my ideas had gotten us in trouble in the past, but I know that I could make it up. For once, one of my ideas had given everyone their hopes raise up for a real hero. Real heroes. We could become the heroes. I know that it sounds stupid and idiotic, but we both know that we can't continue on working here, living through paycheck to paycheck. I'm sick of it as well; sick of doing the same daily assignments, the same complains from our boss, the same paychecks, and all that. This could be it, Mordecai; this could be the answers of our boring lifestyle. Please, man, I know I screw up a lot, but I can change. This idea can make up for everything that I had cost; our golf cart, our paychecks, the time we lost our t.v privileges, video games privileges, comic book privileges and even snacks privileges. So, I ask you, as a friend, will you join me as becoming my boss?" Rigby ended the sentence as he stretched his hand out onto his friend, who was still on the ground.

Mordecai look at him with concern and doubts as he was seeing the handshake given by his friend. All those things Rigby had said were truth; over the past years they started working, he and Rigby has been getting a lot of trouble because of Rigby's 'ideas.' And his 'ideas' had cost them everything; Benson yelling at them, taking away the privileges as Rigby had mention, their golf cart and even suspension of getting paychecks. He was so angry with him that he's been getting him into trouble. Yet, he was able to forgive him, even after they got in trouble yesterday in the morning. He still haven't forgiven him over last night when Rigby decided to 'borrow' the park's white truck just to go to a vice den that he didn't know that it was illegal. They nearly got killed or being thrown to jail.

And now, Rigby is asking him to join him for another one of his idiotic ideas, and this one takes the cake.

But what Rigby was also saying of having to work here was right. He didn't want to admit it, but he was sick of working with same assignments, living with the same paychecks, and getting yelled at by Benson.

Mordecai smiled as he put his hand onto Rigby's hand "Alright, I'll do it." He lifted himself back onto his feets. "Let's go become masked heroes, bro."

Rigby shouted "YE-AH! Alright, now I got one question."

"What's that?"

"How do we become masked heroes?"

Mordecai stopped for a moment; he thought that Rigby had the answer for that, and when he ask him that, Mordecai remains like a rock.

"We should go check the comic books for research." Declared Mordecai.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, everyone! This is the beginning of where the duo will become heroes; unfortunately, I have to stop here as I agree that I will now post anymore chapters since I will be returning to college on the 20th. If I have the time to make one, then I'll do it, but I highly doubt it. I'll have to wait till Spring Break. But while I'm gone, please check out my other stories and follow them or me as I posted more stories or add a new one. Also, be sure to check my profile; there's a lot of interesting things in there. Well, that's it. I'll be seeing you all possibly Spring Break. NiteOwl18 out.<strong>


End file.
